Diablos Oneshot
by Elythe
Summary: Eine schwangere Jägerin will sich selbst beweisen, dass sie auch in ihrem Zustand noch in der Lage ist, Monster zu töten. Dabei gerät sie jedoch in große Gefahr.


Sie verstand es nicht. Nach all dieser Zeit, die sie gejagt hatte. Sie hatte sich einen wundervollen Ruf als eine der besten Jägerinnen in Kokoto aufgebaut. Ihre Waffensammlung war gigantisch. Jede einzelne war perfekt, edel und vor allen Dingen selten. Wieso in aller Welt hatte sie sich mit diesem dahergelaufenen Typ eingelassen, dessen Namen sie nichtmals kannte? Fünf Monate war dies nun her. Den Typ hatte sie ebenso lange nicht mehr gesehen und das Kind in ihrem Bauch wuchs und wuchs.  
Sie hatte es lange Zeit nicht bemerkt. Die morgendliche Übelkeit ordnete sie der versehentlichen Einatmung von Giftpilzsporen zu, die Magenkrämpfe, war sie sich sicher, kamen durch das falsche und ungesunde Essen, das sie in letzter Zeit zu sich nahm.  
Dass das nicht stimmt war ihr klar, nachdem sie untersucht wurde. Sie hatte einen schweren Auftrag hinter sich, bei welchem sie sich beinahe den Fuß gebrochen hatte und der Arzt hatte neben einigen Prellungen und Hautverletzungen bei der Untersuchung zudem eine Schwangerschaft festgestellt.  
Super.  
Eine schwangere Jägerin. Wütend über sich selbst strich sie ihre lockigen, blauen Haare zurück, welche ihr mal wieder ins Gesicht fielen.  
Das war´s dann mit der Karriere und ihre Rüstungen würden ihr auch schon bald nicht mehr passen.  
Sollte sie etwa Rüstungen in Übergröße Tragen, damit sie noch reinpasste und sich diese extra für die sowieso nur kurze Zeit der Schwangerschaft anfertigen lassen? Und statt wichtige Items zu kombinieren stand dann in Zukunft wohl Windeln wechseln auf dem Plan?  
Oh nein, das hatte sie nicht vorgehabt. Aber was sollte sie sonst tun? Sie wollte das jagen nicht aufgeben. Sie wollte lieber dieses Kind verlieren, immerhin lebte es noch nicht. Ihrer Auffassung nach war ein Kind erst dann lebendig, wenn es wirklich zur Welt gebracht wurde. Wie sollte sie es auch anders sehen, sie, die Wyvern-Eier direkt aus den Nestern holte, um sie den Auftragstellern zu liefern? Diese Eier waren für sie auch bloß Waren, keine kleinen, hilflosen Rathalosküken, die zu Rührei gemacht wurden.  
Wenn das Kind also noch in ihrem Bauch sterben würde, dann hätte sie keine Probleme mehr. Keine Suche nach einem Ersatzvater, keine sowieso fehlschlagende Erziehung, Nichts.  
Trotzig dachte sie an den Rat des Arztes. Sie sollte sich zurückhalten, statt gefährliche Wyvern zu jagen lieber Sammelquests annehmen oder rohes Fleisch als Verpflegung für das Dorf sammeln. Keine schweren Gegenstände heben, erst Recht nicht ihre Lieblingswaffen, zu denen Hämmer und Großschwerter gehörten. Von wegen. Es war ihr Leben und sie konnte tun und lassen, was sie wollte. Sie ging zu der großen Kiste in ihrem Haus und holte eine weiße Rüstung hervor, ganz und gar aus Khezu-Haut gefertigt.  
Dazu nahm sie einen riesigen, kristallisch glänzenden Hammer, welchen sie sich auf den Rücken schnallte. Diese Waffe war sehr schwer, aber sie war schließlich nicht erst seit ein paar Tagen Jägerin, sodass es für sie ein Leichtes war, damit umzugehen.  
Sie verließ ihr Haus, winkte den anderen Bewohnern des schönen, kleinen Dorfes und machte sich auf den Weg zum Dorfchef, welcher ihr einen Auftrag geben sollte. Nachdem sie sich dafür entschieden hatte, einen Diablos zu erlegen zahlte sie die Vertragsgebühr und machte sich auf den Weg. Der Dorfchef sah ihr betrübt hinterher. „Ich hoffe, sie weiß, was sie sich damit antut. In ihrem Zustand…", murmelte er. Hinter ihm kam eine junge Frau aus der Versammlungshalle. Sie hatte dunkle Haut und stachelig abstehende orangefarbene Haare. Einmal war sie bereits hiergewesen, um sich die Gegend anzusehen. Nun war sie hier, um einen ersten Auftrag zu erfüllen. Alles, was sie wusste, war, dass hier Leute lebten, die ihr Tipps zum Jagen geben konnten. Ob die Frau, die grade in Richtung des Dorfausganges schritt dazugehörte? „Wer war das?", fragte sie den alten Mann. „Thalia, unsere beste Dorfjägerin.", gab dieser zurück. „Denkt ihr, ich werde jemals so gut werden, wie sie?", fragte wieder die Dunkelhäutige. „Du willst also wirklich eine gute Jägerin werden? Nun, wenn sie dir beibringt, wie, dann wäre das durchaus möglich. Geh ihr doch nach. Dann unterstützt du sie bei dem Auftrag.", antwortete der Dorfchef.  
Das Mädchen nickte und wandte sich in Richtung des Weges zur Wüste. „Pass auf dich auf, Neru, ihr habt es mit einem Diablos zu tun. Das dürfte einige Nummern zu hoch für dich sein.", rief der Mann ihr noch hinterher, aber sie hörte ihn bereits nicht mehr.

Thalia zog den Hammer, als sie das Wesen erblickte. Es war größer, als sie angenommen hatte. Seine zwei Hörner glänzten gefährlich im Schein der Wüstensonne, sein Keulenbewehrter Schweif bewegte sich ohne Unterlass leicht von rechts nach links und zurück. Ohne zu zögern lief sie auf das Tier zu und schlug mit dem Hammer gegen dessen Kopf. Augenblicklich begann der Diablos zu schreien. Es war ein Ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch, das nicht nur laut war, sondern sich auch nach dem unerträglichen Kratzen von Steinen übereinander anhörte und sie musste sich die Ohren zuhalten. Nachdem das Monster aufgehört hatte zu brüllen lief es los. Die Jägerin rollte mit einem geschickten Ausweichsprung zur Seite, sodass sie nicht erwischt wurde. Der perplexe Blos konnte im Laufen nicht anhalten und blieb mit seinen Hörnern in einer Wand stecken. Diese Chance nutzte Thalia. Sie rannte ihm hinterher und erreichte ihn grade, als seine Hörner die Wand wieder verließen. Sie schlug zweimal mit dem schweren Kristallhammer auf den Schwanz des Wesens ein, bevor dieses damit wedelte, sodass Thalia ein paar Meter zur Seite geschleudert wurde. „Argh!", sie rappelte sich auf. Kaum stand sie wieder erreichte das Wesen sie und warf sie mit seinen gigantischen Hörnern in die Luft. Ihr Körper schlug gegen eine Wand, welche sie danach hinunterrutschte. Die erschöpfte Jägerin blieb vorerst regungslos am Boden liegen. Bevor das Monster ihr allerdings den Gnadenstoß mit seinen Hörnern versetzen konnte stand sie schon wieder auf den Beinen, bereit zuzuschlagen. Aus Wut darüber, dass die Jägerin noch am Leben war schnaubte der Diablos laut. Schwarzer rauch stieg aus seinem Maul, während er sich auf einen weiteren Angriff vorbereitete. Statt jedoch wieder auf Thalia zuzurennen vergrub er sich im staubigen, sandigen Boden.  
„Verdammt, wo ist das Mistvieh?", fragte die Blauhaarige, während sie sich schwerfällig an der Wand entlang bewegte. Das Gewicht des Hammers machte ihr nach den erhaltenen Schlägen und der daraus resultierenden Schwächung zu schaffen, besonders in ihrem momentanen Zustand. Hätte sie diese Jagd besser nicht begonnen? Nein, das ganze war kein Problem. Nicht für sie. Niemals.  
Den Hammer noch immer mit beiden Händen fest umklammernd wartete sie darauf, dass die Wüsten-Wyvern wieder auftauchte und sich erlegen ließ. Leider tat der Diablos Thalia diesen Gefallen nicht. Statt einfach aufzutauchen bewegte er sich unterirdisch fort, was die Jägerin jedoch erst bemerkte, als der Sand einige Meter vor ihr aufgewirbelt wurde.  
„Verda…", noch bevor sie ihr Fluchen beenden konnte brach der Diablos knapp vor ihr aus dem Boden und schleuderte sie erneut zur Seite.  
Sie hatte einfach kein Glück.  
Wie sollte sie das Biest töten, wenn es sich einfach nicht töten ließ?  
Während die Jägerin wieder damit begann, sich aufzurichten stürmte die gehörnte Bestie schon auf sie zu. Grade noch konnte sie mit einem gezielten Hechtsprung zur Seite den Hörnern entkommen, welche nun genau dort in die Wand einschlugen, wo sie zuvor gelegen hatte.  
Thalia sah in diesem Moment ihre Chance. Sie hob den Hammer und schlug seitlich gegen das Gesicht des Monsters, wobei sich das eine Horn aus der Wand befreite – während das andere in eben dieser stecken blieb. „Krepier endlich, du Scheißvieh!", rief die Jägerin, schlug siegessicher mit dem Hammer zu, doch traf nicht. Der Blos hatte sich gedreht und statt dass sie ihn mit dem Hammer traf, traf sein Schweif ihren Kopf. Wieder fiel sie zu Boden. Der Diablos sah auf sie herab und sein Gesicht nährte sich der Jägerin. „Nein!"

Mit seinem verbliebenen Horn durchstieß der Diablos Thalias rechten Arm, bevor er den Kopf in die Höhe reckte, sodass die Jägerin vom Boden auf die Füße gehoben wurde. Das Horn war nun blutbefleckt und Knochensplitter traten aus dem Arm hervor. Die Jägerin verzog das Gesicht zu einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse. Als die Bestie mit dem Kopf schüttelte riss sie Thalias Arm aus der Schulter. Unter einem lauten Schmerzensschrei ging diese wieder zu Boden, stützte sich auf den verbliebenen Arm und bemühte sich gar nicht erst, nach dem Hammer zu greifen, welcher wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt lag.  
Ihr Arm. Thalias rechter Arm. Er war vom Körper getrennt und lag einige Meter von ihr entfernt.  
Sie blutete stark. Es tat so weh. So unendlich weh.  
Die nächsten Sekunden liefen vor Thalias Augen wie in Zeitlupe ab.  
Der Diablos drehte sich zu ihr, während sie aufschaute.  
Er scharrte mit den Füßen im Staub.  
Das Horn glänzte bedrohlich.  
Das Monster rannte los.  
Genau in diesem Moment erwischte ein Schuss seinen Rücken.

Irritiert drehte er sich um und entdeckte den Schützen, eine weitere Jägerin. Neru war angekommen. Ihre schwach und schlecht verarbeitet wirkende Gewehrlanze hatte sie vor sich erhoben und auf das Tier gerichtet. Als es zum Rennen ansetzte überlegte sie nicht lange, zu blocken. Sie steckte die Waffe augenblicklich weg und rannte auf das Wesen zu. An seinen Hörnern hielt sie sich fest, und als der Diablos sie wegschleudern wollte hing die Jägerin noch immer in seinem Gesicht. _„Jetzt nichts falsches machen…"_ , dachte sie. Der Diablos wollte sie jedoch möglichst schnell loswerden und setzte daher zum eingraben an. Neru sprang rücklings vom Kopf des Ungeheuers und landete unsanft auf ihrem Hintern. Die Jägerin beeilte sich, aufzustehen und suchte das Gebiet nach der Blauhaarigen ab, welche das Monster doch eigentlich erledigen sollte. Sie sichtete die Gesuchte bei einer Felswand. _„Verdammt, was ist denn los? Sie wirkt so… tot…"_ , überlegte Neru, während sie zu der Verletzten rannte. An der Stelle, an welcher sie zuvor gestanden hatte brach der Diablos aus dem Boden. Die Jägerin rannte schneller, erreichte die Andere, zog sie vom Boden hoch und schleifte sie zu einer angrenzenden Höhle. Der Diablos rannte auf die beiden zu, doch kurz bevor er sie erreichen konnte ließ Neru die Verletzte auf den Boden sinken, zog ihre Gewehrlanze und feuerte zwei Schüsse ab. Das Monster zuckte zusammen. Dies gab der Jägerin genug Zeit, um mit der schwer angeschlagenen, anderen Jägerin zu verschwinden.

Wieder im Dorf, der Diablos war noch am Leben, brachte Neru die verletzte Thalia in deren Haus. Der Dorfchef sah den beiden besorgt nach und schickte einen Arzt.  
Als Neru die Blauhaarige grade auf einem Bett abgelegt hatte trat der Arzt knapp hinter ihnen ein. Er bat die Retterin, das Haus zu verlassen.  
Ungeduldig wartete diese vor dem kleinen Gebäude. Sie löste die Gewehrlanze aus der Halterung an ihrem Rücken und kümmerte sich mit einem Wetzstein um dessen Spitze. Das ganze ließ ihr keine Ruhe. Wieso hatte der Dorfchef so besorgt gewirkt, wo es sich doch angeblich um die beste Jägerin des Dorfes handelt? Und wieso hatte der Diablos sie so einfach außer Gefecht setzen können?  
Unruhig wartete sie darauf, dass der Arzt das Haus verlassen würde.  
Eine halbe Stunde später, die Neru schon wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, trat der Mann durch die Türe und sah sie an. „Sie haben so lange gewartet? Sie ist nun wach", sagte er kurz, bevor er ging.  
Schnell sprang Neru auf ihre Beine und betrat das Haus. Thalia, welche im Bett lag warf ihr einen überraschten, allerdings auch erschöpften Blick zu. „Du hast mich also gerettet, hm?", fragte sie. Neru nickte. „Vielen Dank. Ich war wirklich leichtsinnig… Beinahe hätte ich…", sie legte die Hand des verbliebenen linken Arms auf ihren prallen Bauch, der nun, da sie keine Rüstung, sondern ein einfaches, leichtes Hemd trug sichtbar war. Nerus Augen wurden groß. „Du bist schwanger und legst dich mit einem Diablos an?!", rief sie überrascht über diese Mischung aus Mut und Leichtsinn. Thalia schloss die Augen. „Wie es aussieht denke ich nie viel über irgendwelche Konsequenzen nach", sagte sie dann, „Aber… So gesehen habe ich meine Lektion gelernt, auch wenn das heißt, dass ich wohl nie wieder jagen werde."  
„Nie wieder Jagen?", Neru schluckte. Ob das Kind tot war?  
„Es sieht ganz so aus, als müsste der Nachwuchs meine Jägerkarriere fortsetzen", sagte Thalia dann.  
Neru deutete, dass diese Aussage nur heißen konnte, das Kind hatte überlebt. Erleichtert atmete sie aus. Dass Thalia jedoch wohl nie wieder jagen gehen würde bemerkte sie auch. „Sag… Ich habe mit dem Dorfchef gesprochen. Ich bin vor kurzem hergekommen um Jägerin zu werden und… ich wollte fragen, ob du mich vielleicht… ausbilden könntest", sagte sie dann, auf eine positive Antwort hoffend.  
„Du willst, dass ich dir was beibringe? Du hast mich gerettet, nicht umgekehrt", gab Thalia zurück, doch sie lächelte, „Sobald es mir wieder etwas besser geht, gerne. Allerdings kann ich dir nicht mehr zeigen, wie man Schwerter oder Hämmer schwingt."


End file.
